Fic dịch- Biển êm dịu (Câu chuyện nhỏ về Armin)
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Tóm tắt: Hai người họ cuối cùng cũng đã đến biển theo nguyện vọng của Armin đã nhắn nhủ lại cho Eren vào phút cuối. lấy bối cảnh sau cái chết của Armin .. Ảnh bìa dùng cho bản dịch thuộc về Pixiv: id 2199635 the cover i use for my translation belongs to Pixiv: id 2199635


**[Fic dịch] Biển êm dịu (Câu chuyện nhỏ về Armin)  
** Disclaimer: Đây là một fanfiction về ATO, cả người dịch và người viết không sở hữu câu chuyện gốc.  
Dịch bởi Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, viết bởi bittersblue. Tên gốc 'soft seas'

Tóm tắt: Hai người họ cuối cùng cũng đã đặt chân đến biển.

Cậu nhóc là người đầu tiên để ý thấy dãy màu xanh đâm đậm trên những hàng cây xanh biếc của khu rừng và rồi cậu ta dừng lại nhanh chóng, miệng mở to. Mikasa cũng dừng lại, nhìn qua cậu đầy bồn chồn. Cô gái không nói gì, chỉ đặt tay nhẹ lên vai cậu.

"Eren," cô gái nói, và Eren nhìn qua cô, ánh nhìn cô gái lóe lên nét lo lắng, miệng nở một nụ cười an ủi.

"Mikasa." Cậu nhóc nắm tay chị gái mình và đan tay vào. "Em nghĩ đó là đại dương." Cậu ta nhăn mặt khi nghe thấy giọng nói trầm và khàn của bản thân.

Mikasa nắm nhẹ rồi không nói gì thêm, Eren biết cô gái đủ lâu, đủ lâu, để thấy những cảm xúc che giấu bên trong chị gái mình. Hai người họ lê từng từng bước nặng nhọc băng qua khu rừng kia, đẩy các sợi dây leo ra, bước qua những vũng bùn nhỏ, hai tay nắm lấy nhau mọi lúc.

Mặt trời lóa sáng khi hai người họ bước ra khỏi vùng màu xanh và sau khoảng một lúc mắt của Eren mới thích nghi được với sự thay đổi đột ngột về ánh sáng. Nheo mắt, cậu nhóc đưa tay ra che bớt ánh sáng từ mặt trời. Cậu nhóc nghe thấy tiếng hít sâu của Mikasa và khi đôi mắt của nó nhìn kỹ cảnh trước mắt, nó cảm thấy như không thể thở được nữa, hay là di chuyển, hay thậm chí cử động.

Nó thấy màu xanh biển trải dài từng dặm mênh mông, một tấm gương không tì vết phản chiếu hình ảnh bầu trời trên cao. Nó thấy những ngọn sóng đánh lên một điệu nhạc cao bổng rồi dạt vào những tảng đá, vương nước vào bờ cát, làm bãi cát trở thành một màu đậm hơn. Nó thấy cát, nhiều hơn bất cứ thứ gì nó thấy trong đời, cát ở mọi nơi.

"Armin không hề nói quá" Mikasa nói."Cậu ấy nói biển chiếm bảy mươi phần trăm trên thế giới này." Cô gái nhắm mắt lại và hít sâu vào, thả lỏng bờ vai. "Và biển là nơi có đầy muối." Giọng của cô gái run run.

Eren nắm lấy tay chị gái, không tin tưởng bản thân ở việc nói an ủi bẳng giọng điệu vững vàng. Cả hai người nắm tay nhau cùng bước đi, đôi bàn chân bước trên dãy cát ấm áp. Có những dây nhợ nhỏ và những vỏ sò vương khắp nơi trên bãi cát và sau đó một vật gì đó rất bắt mắt làm cho Eren để ý đến và nó khụy gối xuống để nhặt lên. Không lâu sau tay nó đầy những vỏ sò và khi nó định cho tất cả vào trong túi nó loạng choạng và làm rớt hết. Mikasa kéo khăn choàng lên để che giấu nụ cười còn Eren thì đỏ mặt hết, nhưng nó bật cười lên. Cả hai đứa vẫn như thế một lúc lâu, ngồi trên cát, ở cạnh bên nhau, tận hưởng nhịp điệu đều đều của những cơn sóng vỗ. Eren hít hơi sâu vào, thích thú với mùi tươi mát.

"Chị có nghĩ nước biển thật sự rất mặn không?" Eren hỏi, vẽ nghịch trên cát bằng cành cây mà cậu mới nhặt được.

"Chị không biết," Mikasa trả lời, đôi môi cô gái nhướng lên thành một nụ cười nhạt. Cô gái đứng lên và đưa tay ra cho Eren. "Nhưng chúng ta thử rồi mới rõ được chứ."

Nó nắm lấy tay chị mình và lấy đà đứng lên, cùng nhau hai người đi đến biển. Eren đứng ở nơi ngăn cách giữa bờ cát vàng khô và bờ cát ướt có màu nâu đậm, chú ý khi nước chạm đến chân của nó. Đôi ủng dày nó đang mang ngăn cho nó cảm nhận được cái lạnh của làn nước, nhưng trí tưởng tượng của nó đã đủ làm cho nó thỏa mãn. Nó ngồi xuống trước làn nước và đưa hay ra múc lên một bàn tay đầy nước. Đưa bàn tay đầy nước kia lên, nó đưa lên môi và uống một ngụm lớn. Nước có vị mặn vô cùng trong miệng và Eren cố để không phun ra hay sặc nước hoặc là nôn ra. Nó liếm môi mình, nếm vị mặn chát của nước muối và rồi nhìn qua Mikasa, nhìn qua hai bàn tay ướt, cái mặt nhăn nhó, đôi môi còn sót vài giọt nước, có vẻ như vừa làm việc mà nó đã làm lúc nãy.

"Nước mặn," Eren nói, vui mừng. "Armin đã đúng, nước thật sự rất mặn. Đó là thứ mặn nhất mà em từng nếm thử." Nó nếm vị muối lần nữa và lần này nó biết rõ không phải là do nước biển. "Cậu ấy sẽ rât vui, chị biết đấy. Cậu ấy là người luôn nói về đại dương và biển và cát. Cậu ấy nên ở đây lúc này, với chúng ta."

Nó loạng choạng và Mikasa đi đến nắm chặt vai nó rồi ôm nó vào lòng. Cô gái nhìn thẳng vào mắt nó và nó đột nhiên bắt ngờ do ánh nhìn kiên quyết trong mắt chị gái. "Cậu ấy _'đang'_ ở bên cạnh chúng ta," Mikasa nói chắc nịt.

Eren thư giản và ngã vào lòng, tựa trán nó vào Mikasa.

"Chị nói đúng. Cậu ấy đang ở đây." 

.  
-Hết-  
Note: thật ra Armin chết trong chap mới nhất mình cũng rất buồn, nên mình quyết dịch dịch cái gì đó nhỏ nhỏ có liên quan đến Armin. Có vẻ như trong đoản ngắn này Eren đã thực hiện được nguyện vọng của Armin nhắn gửi : ) 

Mình không ship Mikasa với Eren được nên mạn phép đổi lại thành chị em cho rõ. Haha.. mong là có người thích bản dịch này :')

Pixiv: id=2199635


End file.
